Para siempre
by Mad-Shizuya8059
Summary: Natsume pesca un grave resfriado y sin los Fujiwara cerca para cuidarle es Nyanko-sensei quien termina de enfermera. A veces la fiebre nos hace decir cosas que normalmente jamás diríamos. Y ésta vez, esas cosas harán al sensei tomar decisiones que cambiarán las cosas para los dos.


_¡Naas!_

_Pues, me tardé lo mío para decirdirme a escribir y publicar esto. Esta pareja me gusta mucho y por lo mismo no me decidía a escribir de ellos por miedo a hacer algo abominable. Pero bueno, salió y creo que estoy conforme así que lo comparto con ustedes. Espero que puedan comprender la espiritualidad y el conjunto de emociones que volqué en el fic.**  
**_

**_Advertencias: _**_Insinuaciones de Shonen ai/yaoi en __la trama. Nyanko-sensei/Natsume. Si no te gusta, no leas. Aunque quizá es más lígero de lo que esperaba y hasta pasa por friendship xD _

_Espero disfruten leyendo._

_Aclaraciones al final._

_Natsume Yuujinchou es propiedad de Yuki Midorikawa. No gano nada con esto._

_Mis disculpas por posibles errores ortográficos, de canon y OoC en los personajes._

* * *

_._

**Para siempre**

_One-shot_

**By:** Lavi*

.

* * *

―Pero…

―Estaré bien, Touko-san, no tienes que preocuparte tanto― La mujer lo miró con el ceño fruncido, como si la invitación le hubiese sonado a ofensa. Takashi se apresuró a agregar ―Es sólo un resfriado, puedo cuidarme sólo por un par de días.

Los ojos de la fémina mostraron cierta incredulidad en esa ocasión, pero se resignó ante la sonrisa del chico y sólo asintió mientras suspiraba.

―Pero debes prometer que llamarás si te sientes muy malo o si ocurre cualquier cosa.

―Lo haré. Lo prometo― Concedió Takashi.

Un poco más relajada con la promesa, la mujer se inclinó y dejó un beso en la caliente y sonrojada mejilla del muchacho. Y como si el calor percibido hubiera sido un detonador, volvió a mostrarse preocupada y disconforme.

―No iríamos sino fuera tan urgente― Aseveró. Takashi asintió comprensivo.

―Pero es importante, el tío estará contento de verlos allí.

Touko asintió, volvió a suspirar, se acomodó el bolso al hombro y repitió metódicamente la lista de medicamentos, indicaciones y demás precauciones que el chico debía tomar en su ausencia; luego, se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación, donde Shigeru la esperaba ya con el saco puesto y una sonrisa resignada en la cara.

―Estará bien, ya es todo un hombre― Dijo cuando su esposa llegó a su lado y le guiñó un ojo a Natsume quien sonrió ante el gesto, agradecido.

La mujer discutió sobre todas las pequeñas y grandes cosas que hacían a Natsume aún un niño y la mitad de ese discurso fue lo último que el joven escuchó mientras las voces de la pareja se perdían a la distancia y se apagaban las luces del corredor.

Suspiró sintiéndose un poco solo. Luego se recostó y se tapo con las cobijas hasta la nariz. La fiebre comenzaba a producirle escalofríos y los ojos le escocían. Pensó en que debía apagar las luces, pero la simple idea murió tan rápido como vino. Egoístamente ―se dijo después― y al mismo tiempo, deseó que aquél tío, que no conocía, jamás hubiera enviado a llamar a los Fujiwara, pero se recordó que el susodicho estaba probablemente en su lecho de muerte y sería inhumano negarle sus últimas peticiones.

…

* * *

Completamente dormido y afiebrado, así fue como el sensei lo encontró al llegar en plena madrugada, medio ebrio y medio congelado por la inesperada nevada que caía afuera.

Nyanko se acercó al futón, apenas arribar a la casa, en parte extrañado porque el chico durmiera sin haber apagado antes las luces, con lo pesado que siempre era con eso de no abusar y no dar problemas. Natsume dormía inquieto por la fiebre, pero completamente inmerso en sus sueños. El youkai recordó de pronto que por la mañana, de camino al instituto, el chico había dicho algo acerca de un posible resfriado.

Posibilidad que parecía haberse realizado.

―Vaya, vaya… escoges los peores días, ¿eh?

Se burló, a sabiendas que la pareja Fujiwara saliera en un viaje de visita familiar. Según había escuchado, volverían para la mañana del siguiente lunes, así que les tocaba al youkai y si discípulo pasar el fin de semana solos y sobrevivir. Hizo una mueca al pensar en las cosas que tendría que comer sin las delicias de Touko, pero se consoló con la idea de que le sonsacaría al estudiante cuanto bollo relleno pudiera.

Con una sonrisa, se montó en las cobijas, junto al enfermo muchacho y se durmió.

…

* * *

No supo si fue el tremendo calor que irradiaba, las constantes vueltas en el lecho o los balbuceos febriles que emitía cada dos por tres, pero la enfermedad de Natsume le pasó factura al youkai también, al despertarlo, con su de por sí buena resaca, poco antes del amanecer.

El gato se removió y estiró, luego de espabilar observó al chico murmurar incoherencias mientras fruncía el ceño. El calor que emanaba de su cuerpo era tan alto que incluso podía sentirlo a través de la sábana y las cobijas. Un poco preocupado, aunque jamás lo reconocería, llevó las almohadillas de sus patas y su nariz hasta una de las sienes del muchacho. Un bufido escapó de su boca al sentir la piel hirviendo cubierta completamente de sudor.

Trató de recordar lo que Touko hacía cada vez que el muchacho pescaba un resfriado y, aparte del medicamento, recordó las compresas frías.

―Es ridículo que tenga que cuidarte incluso cuando sólo estás tirado durmiendo. Que sepas que me la cobraré.

Advirtió. Pronto, con una brumosa explosión, se transformó en aquella forma humana tan parecida a Reiko; luego, con los brazos en jarras, bajó a buscar un balde con agua fresca y unas toallas.

…

* * *

El rumor de que el guardián del Libro de los Amigos había caído enfermo con una fiebre que incluso le hacía delirar, se coló en el bosque esa misma noche. Por ello, junto con el sol, arribaron a la casa del susodicho una gran cantidad de youkais que conocían al chico y se encontraban preocupados por él.

―No se ve bien.

―Nada bien, nada bien.

Dijeron los Chukyuu mientras observaban a Hinoe cambiarle la compresa de la frente al chico, por una más fresca.

―Eso es porque no lo está.

Obvió Benio, medio sentada en el marco de la ventana, donde asomaba el curioso ojo de Misuzu.

―Me preocupa un poco― Concedió Hinoe ―Ya le he visto descompuesto, pero nunca de esta manera.

―Y además está solo, nosotros no sabemos nada de enfermedades humanas como para ayudarle― Le apoyó Chobihige.

―Son tan frágiles, los humanos― Suspiró la youkai mariposa.

Un pequeño y tenso silenció se hizo en la habitación.

―No exageren, es sólo un resfriado― Rebatió Madara, sentado a horcadas del otro lado del futón, frente a Hinoe, mientras escudriñaba el rostro de Natsume quien tenía el ceño fruncido y aún soltaba murmullos inentendibles. Al menos había dejado de temblar, se dijo ―Ha salido de cosas peores, no es tan débil.

―Por cierto, Madara― Comentó Hinoe, de momento pero con una evidente tono irritado ―¿Podrías cambiarte esa forma que tienes? Es una blasfemia que uses unos rasgos tan parecidos a los de Reiko con esa voz sucia y esas poses tan descaradas*.

El tono de voz había ido subiendo de agudeza e intensidad al tiempo que el moño de sus cabellos se deshacía y éste último se alborotaba.

―No es mi decisión estar así, ni me gusta, pero mi forma de gato no me sirve para cambiarle las compresas o darle el medicamento― Soltó mientras golpeaba con sus palmas sus rodillas, molesto ―Y mi hermosa e imponente forma natural apenas y cabe en la habitación.

―Vaya inútil― Murmuró Chukyuu.

―Inútil, inútil.

―¡Cállense!― Se quejó el gato/chica.

―Bueno, podrías tomar tu forma humana natural, al menos mientras nosotros estamos aquí― Sugirió Hinoe, más bien ordenando.

―Oh, tiene tanto que no la veo―Soltó Benio con evidente deseo en su voz.

―Tch― Soltó Madara, en parte halagado por el comentario, en parte mosqueado por tanta insistencia.

―Deben saber que son tremendamente privilegiados por ver esta forma mía― Aseveró mientras desaparecía en una voluta de humo y, una vez disperso, volvía a verse. Una nueva silueta en la misma posición.

Benio dio un par de palmaditas completamente emocionada. Hinoe sonrió conforme con el hecho de que ya nadie blasfemaría contra el nombre y la hermosa figura de su amada Reiko.

―¡Que maravilloso!― Dijo la del kimono rosa, acercándose al youkai y escudriñándole con la mirada por todas partes.

Madara volvió a chistar mientras miraba a cualquier lado, fingiendo que no se inflaba su ego. Y es que, él creía, su apariencia humana ―a pesar de desagradarle por el obvio factor humano― le parecía tan maravillosa y elegante como su estatus demandaba.

Rostro con rasgos varoniles pero perfectamente armonizados, sus cabellos plateados, largos y ondulados enmarcaban su rostro y caían por su espalda. Sus ojos eran los mismos: afilados, dorados y con ese toque salvaje que la bestia que él era denotaba, apenas delineados con un leve tono rojizo. Su cuerpo fuerte y estético, dentro de un yukata rojo medio suelto.

Su apreciación interna ―y de paso la de Benio― se vio interrumpida cuando, entre sueños aún, el enfermo murmuró algo, por primera vez, casi completamente claro. Otro intenso y pesado silencio cayó en la habitación. La sonrisa en el rostro de Benio se borró y Madara, junto a Hinoe, frunció el ceño desprecio.

―Malditos humanos― Exteriorizó por todos la del kimono azul mientras regalaba una caricia al cabello del humano, excluyéndole por antonomasia a sus imprecaciones. Luego procedió a reacomodarse el despeinado cabello en su acostumbrado moño.

―Pobrecito― Concedió Benio ―Parece que en verdad le lastimaron mucho cuando niño.

―Sigue siendo un niño― Sonrió Hinoe, mirando al aludido maternalmente.

―Es increíble, sin embargo, la fortaleza de su espíritu― Habló Misuzu, mientras su ojo revoleaba curioso por la habitación ―A su edad Reiko ya había cedido ante el desamor por los dos mundos que conocía. Él, en cambio, parece amarlos cada vez más.

Hubo otro breve silencio, menos intenso pero igual de incómodo.

―¿Y por qué las marcas?― Cambió de tema Benio, tratando de distender el ambiente ―No puedo asegurarlo, pero creo recordar que antes no las tenías.

Las miradas curiosas cayeron sobre Madara. Éste sólo alzó una fina ceja inquisitivo. Hinoe le pasó un espejo con gesto de burla.

El youkai apreció las dichosas marcas rojizas marcadas en su tez: alrededor y bajo los ojos*. Familiares líneas que provocaron en el tal indignación y sorpresa que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y abrir la boca.

―Parece que en verdad estás encariñado con tu forma de gato, ¿eh Madara?― Picó Hinoe y todos rieron, aprovechando la oportunidad de chinchar al egocéntrico youkai.

―¡Cállense! ¡Esto es una ofensa contra mi persona! ¡Es una herejía de la naturaleza!

―Vamos, no culpes a la naturaleza si eres tu el que controla la transformación― Remarcó Chobihige ―Quizá fue inconsciente.

―Pues ya verán, en cuanto sepa que sucedió lo arreglaré, bastardos.

Un ataque de tos de Natsume le interrumpió y todos volvieron a prestarle atención. El chico volvió a murmurar mientras se encogía y ladeaba dentro del futón. La compresa cayó de su frente y Hinoe decidió quitársela unos minutos mientras dormía. Cuando el chico pareció conciliar un sueño más sereno, la conversación regular volvió a su cauce; al final de cuentas, todos confiaban en la fortaleza del muchacho.

…

* * *

El youkai bostezó mientras, inconscientemente, desviaba la mirada a la botella de sake medio vacía que habían dejado sus visitas. Echó en falta las pullas y la compañía, pero en cuanto todos se hubieron asegurado que el chico viviría y que, afortunadamente, nadie había tomado la oportunidad para intentar robar el Libro de los Amigos, optaron por dejar al enfermo descansar y regresarle su espacio a Madara. Éste no pudo retenerlos con excusas ―en ese momento, en realidad, tampoco quiso― y los despidió apresuradamente.

Natsume volvía a removerse inquieto dentro de las cobijas, se destapaba regularmente y no dejaba de sudar. El temblor y los balbuceos, al menos, habían disminuido.

Se inclinó hacia la bandeja y mojando la toalla ya medio seca que el chico había tenido hasta ese momento, se la volvió a colocar. El fresco pareció aliviar al humano, que relajó un poco las facciones y, por primera vez en prácticamente un día, abrió los ojos.

El joven pareció desorientado, pues su mirada viajó por toda la habitación antes de posarse en la silueta difusa del youkai que sus sentidos conseguían captar. Madara le sonrió, animándole a halagarle por su galanura e imponente figura, pero lo que salió de los labios del chico, simplemente lo descolocó y le hizo sentir un ramalazo de tristeza y ternura entremezclados.

―¿Pa…papá?― Había articulado con voz ronca y la mirada perdida.

―No, tonto Natsume― Corrigió el youkai, fingiendo un tono ofendido ―Soy tú único y magnifico guardaespaldas: Madara.

―¿Ma…da…? Sen…sensei― Natsume pareció por fin ubicarse un poco, hizo ademán de tallarse los ojos, pero la mano cayó rendida a medio camino y el chico tuvo que conformarse con parpadear repetidamente hasta que la habitación dejó de verse borrosa.

El hombre frente a él le miraba serio, fijamente. Observando cada una de sus reacciones. Pudo sorprenderse ante la nueva e inesperada apariencia del youkai, pero se encontraba tan aturdido por la fiebre que por un momento creyó que podía ser una alucinación o un sueño. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, cansado como si no hubiera estado durmiendo por horas.

―¿Qué…qué hora…es?

―Las nueve por la noche del sábado. Has estado durmiendo casi todo el día― Informó el youkai, acomodándole, en gesto automático, la compresa que resbalaba de su frente cuando el chico giró a verlo. ―Hinoe y los otros estuvieron aquí hace un rato pegando la lata, te envían saludos.

Natsume pareció procesar la información unos instantes con la mirada perdida en el techo. Sus ojos se veían brillosos y medio desenfocados, pero a Madara le pareció correcto y una buena señal el hecho de que estuviera hablándole. De pronto, el chico volvió a mirarle, curioso.

―Esa apariencia…

―Es mi forma humana natural. Prácticamente todos los youkais de alto nivel podemos tomar una o varias*. Hinoe estuvo jorobando con que odiaba que me viese como Reiko así que tuve que tomar esta apariencia por un rato― Explicó como quien no quiere la cosa.

―¿Para cuidarme…?

―No te emociones, mocoso― Natsume sonrió ante el tono de fastidio.

―Nunca la había…visto.

―Es porque hacía bastante que no la usaba. Digamos que, tengo cierta reticencia a tomarla.

Natsume pensó en los posibles motivos que orillaban al youkai a desechar tan impresionante apariencia para tomar la de una chiquilla a luces odiada por la mitad de los youkais del pueblo. Al final, decidió que el sensei debía tener sus secretos y recuerdos desagradables, así que simplemente le apreció lo suficiente como para recordar esa imagen mucho tiempo, consciente de que probablemente no la vería de nuevo.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato, Natsume tratando de mantenerse despierto y el sensei entretenido con la botella de sake que, al final, no pudo ignorar. Entonces, completamente frustrado, Natsume rompió el silencio.

―Necesito…necesito ir al…al baño― Soltó sonrojado al darse cuenta de que de verdad debía ir y que no podía aguantar o peor, hacerlo solo.

La mirada que el otro le regaló fue suficiente humillación para toda una vida, pero aún así, le sostuvo firme el contacto visual. Al final, sonriendo bastante pagado de sí mismo ante la impotencia del humano, Madara se enderezó y le ayudó a ponerse de pie para llevarlo hasta el cuarto de baño. Takashi puso todo su esfuerzo y concentración en tarea, aún cuando se sentía sin fuerzas siquiera para sujetarse del otro. Sus piernas temblaban tanto o más que el resto de su cuerpo y el mareo que le provocó el cambio de posición lo hubiera tirado de no ser porque, prácticamente, el youkai lo llevaba arrastrando.

Cuando estuvieron dentro del cuarto de baño, Madara le miró con sorna.

―¿Quieres que te ayude también con los pantalones, a hacerlo?

―Deja de joder… maldito gato-cerdo― Murmuró incapaz de gritárselo, pero tratando de dejarle claro que se la iba a cobrar tarde o temprano.

El youkai rió con verdadera diversión, disfrutando su momento de superioridad. Le dio la espalda al chico sin salir del lugar, por si ocurría cualquier cosa. A Natsume le tomó toda su energía satisfacer sus necesidades fisiológicas al grado que, apenas y había metido las manos al grifo de agua para lavarse cuando sus piernas decidieron que ya le habían sostenido suficiente. Su vista se nubló de nuevo y la sensación de pesadez lo hubiera dejado tendido en el suelo de no ser porque si guardaespaldas le sostuvo a tiempo.

―Mira que eres un debilucho― Le dijo.

El chico apenas y fue consciente de que el youkai terminaba de lavarle las manos y luego lo levantaba en volandas para llevarlo hasta la habitación. Se aferró al yukata cuando sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, asustado por la inestabilidad. Incapaz de decir algo, se dejó hacer cuando el otro le dejó de nuevo en el futón, cambiándole la parte superior del pijama por uno limpio y acomodándole entre las cobijas. Natsume tuvo la certeza de que su fiebre había vuelto a subir cuando la compresa empapada fue colocada en su frente y apenas y la sintió.

―Sen…sensei―Le llamó, ansioso.

El youkai le pasó la mano por los cabellos distraídamente, sin responder. Natsume pudo jurar que el toque era más refrescante que la compresa, pero no pudo decir nada. Simplemente, se dejó arrastrar por la inconsciencia de nuevo.

…

* * *

El resto de la noche, Nynako se la pasó cambiando compresas, tapando y destapando al inquieto muchacho y dando largos y lentos tragos a la botella de sake que lo acompañaba. Un par de veces ayudó al humano a tragar el medicamento disuelto en agua, pero Natsume parecía más dormido que despierto la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cerca de media madrugada, el sueño intranquilo del chico se tornó en uno más apacible y la fiebre disminuyó hasta casi desaparecer. Un par de minutos tardó Madara en quedarse dormido apenas corroboró la mejora; un par de minutos tardó durmiendo antes de que un sonoro rugir de su estómago le recordara que, milagrosamente, había pasado más de diez horas sin probar bocado. Se levantó medio dormido, pateando la botella de sake vacía a un lado y tropezando con el balde de agua en el proceso.

―Demonios― Masculló cuando bajaba por las escaleras. Se talló la cabeza y pronto llegó hasta la cocina, de donde robó un par de tortitas de calamar que Touko había congelado para el adolescente.

Mientras lo comía y volvía a la habitación, se hizo notar que el humano no había probado bocado, prácticamente, desde el inicio del fin de semana. Eso no podía ser bueno para los humanos, de ninguna forma. Volvió sobre sus pasos y hurgó en el frigorífico hasta dar con un pote con pudín. Lo cogió y volvió a la habitación.

…

* * *

Cual si su simple ausencia hubiese sido un factor determinante, Nyanko encontró al muchacho medio sentado en el futón, mirando lo más que podía el oscuro cielo que se mostraba a través de la ventana medio abierta.

―Natsume― Le llamó.

El chico volvió el rostro y le regaló una sonrisa forzada, porque el gato había aprendido a reconocerlas. Hizo ademán de sentarse al completo, pero su cuerpo parecía aún resentir la debilidad, la falta de movimiento y alimentación. Natsume desistió y volvió a recostarse mientras soltaba un largo y hondo suspiro.

Entre risitas burlonas y comentarios del mismo tono, el youkai se acercó a él y le ayudó a enderezarse mientras le ponía el bote de pudín en las manos. Tuvo que prestar su espalda como respaldo para evitar que el chico se tambaleara, así que Natsume terminó entre los brazos y piernas de Madara mientras trataba de comerse el pudín que le habían ofrecido. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero realmente comenzaba a sentir hambre.

―Termínalo rápido y vuelve a dormir― Ordenó la firme voz del youkai y Natsume sintió cada palabra en el vibrar del pecho tras él. ―Touko y Shigeru volverán mañana y si te encuentran aún malo se preocuparán―. Natsume asintió y arrebujándose inconscientemente en el pecho del hombre/gato se terminó la golosina.

Nyanko estuvo en silencio todo el rato, fingiendo no prestar atención al chico entre sus brazos, pero firmemente contrariado por tenerlo en un estado tan vulnerable y tan cerca. Si bien era cierto que no era la primera vez que Takashi le mostraba esos momentos débiles y humanos suyos, comúnmente Madara derivaba la responsabilidad de cuidarle en la fémina más cercana o en el mismo Tanuma. Él sólo tenía que estar ahí cuando el chico despertase o en caso de que le acosaran los fantasmas y las pesadillas. Era la primera vez desde que lo conocía que tenía que lidiar con la verdadera fragilidad del muchacho, velar por el día y noche y sentir esa preocupación inquietante que le acosaba cada vez que el chico se sumía en profundo sueño o le subía la fiebre.

Madara sabía que no era bueno. Estaba demasiado encariñado con el humano, eran demasiado cercanos, incluso para el bien del propio Natsume. Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Al youkai no le gustaban los humanos, pero Takashi no era como el resto –y no sólo por el hecho de ser capaz de ver espíritus-. Era fácil quererle. Era realmente fácil amarle, por mucho que el gato se negase a reconocer tal sentimiento existir en él. Por eso no era bueno, no podía ser bueno.

El amor para los youkais no era lo mismo para los humanos. Amar uno al otro era un imposible y ellos habían sido testigos muchas veces ya del dolor que ese tipo de relaciones dejaba en los espíritus o en los mismos humanos. Los últimos eran tan frágiles y efímeros que amarlos, para un youkai, equivalía a enamorarse de una flor de cerezo. Sólo dura un breve periodo de tiempo, mientras florecen y adornan las ramas de los árboles, pero al terminar la primavera, sin falta, se marchitan y nunca vuelven.

―Gracias, sensei― Dijo entonces Natsume, distrayéndole. ―Por cuidarme todo este tiempo―.

―Te hubieras muerto si te dejo solo― Le rebatió Madara restándole importancia.

Takashi rio, siguiendo la broma. Pero entre ambos flotó la certeza de que eso pudiese haber sucedido realmente. Natsume recostó la cabeza en el hombro del youkai, dejando el bote medio vació de pudín a un lado, en el suelo. Y dejándose llevar por sus impulsos febriles, se armó de valor para continuar.

―Ojalá pudiésemos estar así para siempre, sensei― Murmuró, colocando una de sus calientes manos sobre la del youkai, que estaba sólo unos centímetros lejos. Y deseando que realmente pudiese ser así, se dejó llevar por el sueño reparador que le provocaba el medicamento ―Te amo, sensei―.

Madara sólo pudo escuchar en silencio y esperar a que el muchacho estuviese dormido para devolverlo al futón. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de mirarle más tiempo y deseando con todas sus fuerzas olvidar ese deseo pedido, esos sentimientos nuevos y más poderosos que él, volvió a su forma de gato y salió dando un salto por la ventana.

…

* * *

La mañana del lunes llegó y con ella arribaron a la casa la pareja Fujiwara. Sin demora, Touko corrió escaleras arriba para encontrarse con el futón y las sábanas hechas una bola en el suelo y la habitación vacía.

―¡Takashi-kun!― Le llamó.

―¡Aquí, Touko-san!

Shigeru asomó la cabeza desde el refrigerador cuando su mujer pasó a toda velocidad por la cocina con dirección al baño. Sin importarle realmente la posible situación del muchacho, Touko entró al servicio y caminó hasta un sonrojado Natsume que se hundía lo más posible en la bañera.

―¿Estás bien, Takashi-kun? ¿Cómo va la fiebre? ¿Comiste bien?― Recitó sin descanso mientras le tocaba la húmeda frente y luego de comprobar que no había rastro de fiebre caminara hacía la ropa sucia en el canasto tras la puerta.

―Estoy bien, Touko-san― Respondió aturdido el chico ―La fiebre se fue por completo y comí lo suficiente― Mintió. Agradeciendo internamente que su irresponsable guardaespaldas fuera tan glotón y hubiese desaparecido todo lo existente en el frigorífico.

Touko suspiró aliviada y sólo entonces pareció ser consciente de la situación. Se sonrojó y disculpándose por la intromisión salió cargando el cesto de ropa. Natsume les escuchó hablar en el pasillo y luego la risa de Shigeru desvaneciéndose en la lejanía.

Sonrió, agradecido de la hermosa familia que le había tocado.

Terminó de ducharse y luego corrió escaleras arriba para terminar de recoger la habitación y organizar sus cosas para ir al instituto. Parecía un milagro que estuviera casi sano cuando se despertó en la mañana. Los días anteriores eran como una bruma de sueño y el chico no podía evitarse preguntarse si lo habían sido realmente o no. Tomó el desayuno entre risas y cortas anécdotas y luego de colocarse la chaqueta y la bufanda salió rumbo a la escuela.

―¡Me voy!

―¡Ve con cuidado!

Y sonriente, preguntándose muchas cosas a la vez, empezó a recorrer el camino. Sorpresa suya fue toparse a mitad del mismo al sensei, en su forma humana y vistiendo ropas casuales –no el kimono-. Entonces fue consciente de que no lo había soñado. Se sonrojó. Madara se percató del cambio en el rostro ajeno y sonriendo burlón caminó hasta el muchacho hasta posarse frente a él. Dio una vuelta y comenzó a hacer poses extrañas.

―¿Qué tal Natsume? Demasiado guapo, ¿verdad?

El chico se negó a contestar y sólo agachó el rostro.

―¿A qué viene esa apariencia, Nyanko-sensei?― Preguntó en cambio, encarándole.

El youkai dejó de posar y le miró serio, de pronto. Natsume sintió la intensidad de la mirada y por un momento se intimidó. Pero se mantuvo firme, encarándole. Fue Madara quien primero desvió la mirada, hacia el cielo.

―Anoche…― Comenzó. Natsume ruborizó al saber de qué iba la cosa ―Estuve pensando en lo que sucedió anoche. Había decidido renunciar al Libro de los Amigos e irme sin decirte nada― El chico se alarmó y abrió los ojos con sorpresa ―Pero luego me topé con Hinoe y me sermoneó sobre muchas cosas. Me hizo decirle cosas vergonzosas que seguro usará en mi contra de ahora en adelante, pero al final lo realmente importante es que me hizo recordar algo que una mocosa imprudente y malévola me dijo una vez, hace algún tiempo― Natsume le miró curioso, era la primera vez que el sensei hablaba de la época en que conoció a Reiko* ―Ella me dijo: _Es mejor la nostalgia que el anhelo. _Y aunque en ese momento no le tomé mucha importancia, anoche comprendí lo que me quiso decir. Hinoe me lo ha hecho ver, también― Sonrió, volviendo a mirar al humano.

―¿Sensei…?

―Es mejor extrañar algo que perdiste a extrañar algo que nunca tuviste.

Natsume comprendió entonces lo que el youkai quería decir y, por sólo un momento, sintió que podía ponerse a llorar. Pero Madara no le permitió pensarlo mucho, simplemente le tendió la mano y continuó.

―Tu para siempre y el mío son muy diferentes. ¿Pero qué dices, Natsume?― Sonrió ―¿Vivimos éste instante al máximo?

Natsume observó de nuevo al ser frente a él. Con su mano extendida ofreciéndole una nueva ruta en ese extraño camino que había escogido tomar. Ofreciéndole una eternidad como sacrificio para cumplir su deseo*. Sólo pudo sonreír de vuelta antes de tomar aquella fría mano.

―Sí, sensei.

Y aunque avergonzado, aun sabiendo que podía verlos cualquiera que caminara tarde a la escuela, Natsume se permitió olvidarse del mundo un momento y abrazar al hombre frente a él. Estuvieron allí un rato, sólo sintiendo al otro. Pero al final, a sabiendas que no podía retrasarse más, Natsume rompió el abrazo y se encaminó a la escuela de vuelta, ésta vez de la mano del youkai.

―Pero aun no entiendo a qué viene esa apariencia.

―Bueno, hay cosas que es mejor hacer de ésta forma― Sonrió burlón el gato. El chico se sonrojó ―Además, no podemos hablarle de lo nuestro a Touko y a Shigeru siendo yo un gato, ¿no? Si te llegan a tomar en serio, creerán que eres un pervertido.

―¡Sensei!― Regañó Natsume, soltándole e incapaz de seguirle por la vergüenza ―Nadie va a hablar de nada con nadie, gato gordo.

―¿A quién le dices gordo? ¿Qué acaso no me estás viendo? Soy incluso más guapo que ese rastrero de Natori Shuuichi.

―No, sigues siendo un gato gordo, ebrio y glotón.

―¡Natsume, tu! ¡Mo-co-so!

Natsume le pasó de largo, fingiendo ignorar la retahíla de reclamos de parte del otro. Y aún mientras sonreía a escondidas, no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos, agradeciendo por primera a vez al cielo por ser capaz de ver a aquellos que otros no. A aquellos que le habían regalado sonrisas, lágrimas, traiciones, amistad e incluso el amor.

.

.

* * *

.

**Aclaraciones:**

_1.- Nyanko dice en la serie (me supongo igual en el manga) que los únicos humanos con los que ha convivido son Reiko y Natsume, por lo que al tomar apariencia humana no puede evitar parecerse a ellos._

_2.- Son las mismas marcas que tiene en su forma de gato._

_3.- También se lo dice a Natori y a Tanuma, que los youkais de alto nivel pueden tomar una o más formas humanas. Quise suponer que hay una innata en ellos y las demás son imitaciones._

_4.- En el anime, al menos, no se menciona nada acerca de cómo Nyanko-sensei conoció a Reiko ni del tiempo que pasó con ella._

_5.- Se refiere a que, si bien vivirán juntos una eternidad para Natsume, para Nyanko-sensei, que es un youkai longevo, esa eternidad no es más que un instante. Y lo que le quedará una vez pasado ese momento, serán sólo los recuerdos. Recuerdos tan felices como dolorosos._

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo el hacerlo.

¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar!

Responderé los que me sea posible.

Ja~


End file.
